The invention relates to an internal combustion engine comprising an injection-molded light metal alloy engine block and cast iron cylinder liners molded into the engine block or housing.
An internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle having an engine block with at least one working cylinder is already known from DE 41 17 112 C1.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective internal combustion engine with cylinder liners molded into the engine block and with an advantageous cooling arrangement.